


Avengers Tower of Terror

by QQI25



Series: # justtreehousethings [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Mr. Wade doesn't feel safe letting Peter and Ellie go trick or treating, so Ellie comes up with the idea to ask the Avengers if they can trick or treat at the Tower. Mr. Stark decides to open it up to the general public.Kidz Korner is inspired by the post about the free wifi zone by itsallavengers on Tumblr.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Series: # justtreehousethings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183109
Kudos: 5





	Avengers Tower of Terror

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Halloween y'all!! There's technically more characters, but I tagged the ones who have even a (minor) speaking role. 
> 
> There is no COVID-19 here, but if there was, know that Tony would deliver goodie bags to people's houses, and they wouldn't be congregating in masses.
> 
> It is also Not a Tower of Terror, as there are no spooks here, but I just needed a title.

It’s Halloween month, and while Peter and Ellie are excited about dressing up and decorating, Mr. Wade’s been stressed out. 

“I’m sorry guys, I just don’t feel safe letting you guys go trick or treating,” Mr. Wade says apologetically. 

“That’s okay Daddy!” Ellie looks up from her colouring to say. She’s been working on a drawing of herself as an astronaut, which is her Halloween costume. Peter himself isn’t sure what he’s going to be, but he knows that he and Ned are going to match; they’ve been doing that since like, forever. “Can I still dress up though?”

“Yeah of course! Lemme guess: astronaut?” 

“Yes!” she says, jumping up in excitement. “I’m gonna show this to Mr. Rogers when we see him again. My drawing is _so good_! I bet he’s gonna love it. Right?”

“He definitely will,” Peter agrees.

“Wait Daddy! What if we just trick or treated at the Avengers Tower? You know them, and you trust them enough to leave me and Peter there sometimes!”

“Hey, that’s not a half-bad idea. Yeah lemme just ask them if they’d be fine with that. They probably will, but it’s always important to make sure someone’s okay with something! Lemme do that right now, before I forget.” 

“Daddy? Are you gonna dress up for Halloween too? Peter doesn’t know yet, but he and Ned are gonna match, right, Peter?”

“Yep,” he confirms.

“I might just be Deadpool,” Mr. Wade says.

“No, Daddy! That’s so _boring_.” 

“Maybe I’ll be a rocket then,” he says, putting his phone down. He scoops Ellie up, “flying” her around the room and she shrieks with laughter. Peter and Mr. Wade laugh too; her laugh is just so infectious, and Peter just really loves seeing people happy, especially people he loves. 

“Daddy did you ask them yet?” Ellie asks. She faces Mr. Wade, a serious little look on her face. Peter can’t help smiling; she’s just so cute.

“Yes I did, princess astronaut.”

“Tell me what they say, okay? Even if it’s a ‘no’ that’s okay.” Wade bends down to pick up his phone and looks at it.

“Nope. They said yes!” 

“Yay! Make sure you tell them they hafta dress up, okay? And they can’t just dress up as themselves. And if they wanna be really cool, they hafta decorate it. And I can help decorate too!” 

And decorate they do. Peter and Ellie aren’t even allowed on the non-residential floors, because everyone says they’re working on top secret stuff. They are, however, allowed to decorate the wing that Tony’s made especially for students. It started out as a room, but he has plans to make the whole floor for them. It’s nice, Peter thinks, because he knows a lot of those kids don’t exactly have access to all the things Mr. Stark provides. 

“Okay guys, very important announcement!” Ellie says the next time she and Peter are there. At 7, she’s one of the youngest, and the older kids are always nice and accommodating. She holds out the legal pad Mr. Happy had given them before dropping them off. 

“They’re decorating the rest of the Tower for Halloween, and we get to decorate this area! Mr. Stark gave us this notepad, and he says we hafta write down the decorations we want. Or draw it out! What do you guys think we should do?” She goes to the conference table in the center of the room and sits down, and the rest of them all gather around. Most, if not all, of the regulars seem to be here today; they’re usually all here, unless someone’s sick. 

“This might be cheesy, but this place has been like a home to me. Maybe we could do something around that?” Fredrik Kaylee suggests. They’re a grade above Peter. 

“Aww no I love that! What house should we do?” Kalyani asks. She’s the same age as Fredrik Kaylee.

“Can we do Toy Story?” Ellie asks.

“Sure that’s cute!” Fredrik Kaylee says. 

So they start planning. The more artistic ones want to paint the clouds on the wallpaper, so they’re just going to get blue butcher paper and white paint for that; it’ll be nice to have once Halloween’s over as well. Same with the toy chest. They’re just going to find a plain one and paint the wagon on. Andy’s room also has some drawings, so they’re going to recruit the younger kids and siblings for those. They find a blanket that looks like Andy’s on Etsy, which means there’s the added bonus of supporting a small business, so they write down the listing and store owner. They’re going to pull the conference table to an unoccupied corner and drape the blanket over that. After Halloween, it’ll stay in a cupboard for anyone who needs it. As for the giant wristwatch clock, the closest they can find is a wooden one, so they write that down as well as teal paint. People are willing to loan their toys, which will also keep the kids occupied when they get bored. 

“Great work guys!” Amari says warmly. They’re one of the oldest, and they’re always so supportive and encouraging. “Peter, can you get this to Mr. Stark?”

“Yep!” He takes the notepad from her. 

“Okay get this. I was thinking maybe Phineas and Ferb,” Peter says to Ned at lunch a few days later. “Because you’re my guy in the chair, right, and Ferb’s kind of Phineas’ guy in the chair? Like, Ferb comes up with a lot of the inventions and Phineas just builds them.” 

“Oh yeah that’s cool! MJ are you dressing up for Halloween?” Ned asks. She’s sitting across from them, as usual. 

“Sure. I’ll be Candace.” 

“Wait, seriously? Because that would be pretty cool. Vanessa would work too though,” Ned says. “Whichever one you like more.” MJ shrugs.

“Nah. I’ll stick with Candace. More coordinated, and more obvious.”

“Cool! Okay so do we wanna wear exactly what they’re wearing, or something adjacent? Like Disneybounding?” Peter asks. 

“I feel like it’ll be more fun to do something adjacent,” Ned says. 

“Are you guys gonna dye your hair?” MJ asks. Peter and Ned look at each other.

“Nah.” 

“Lame. I’m gonna dye my hair. If I like it, I’ll keep it around.”

“I bet it’ll look good, MJ. You could totally rock red hair,” Ned says with a smile. A hint of a smile shows up on her face.

“Thanks.” 

At 4pm on Halloween day, Ned and MJ show up at Peter’s house to hang out and wait for Mr. Wade and Ellie. MJ’s already dressed up, with a red padded muscle tee, white skirt, red belt, red socks, and white Vans. Her hair is indeed dyed red, and it does indeed suit her. Ned’s got a pastel yellow Polo, purple overalls, white socks, and black Converse. Peter himself is wearing a white shirt with orange triangles, jorts (jean shorts), white socks, and blue Converse. He’s got his orange beanie and Ned’s green one in his hands so they don’t forget them. Aunt May’s dressed up too, as Lindana. She’s got a hot pink crop top, cropped jean jacket, fishnets, light purple leg warmers, white boots, and gold hoop earrings. She’s teased her hair so it has more volume, and is wearing a headband she attached a big blue bow with pink polka dots to. Mr. Wade and Ellie come shortly after, dressed as a rocket and astronaut, respectively. 

The kids take a group picture; then Mr. Wade takes a picture of Peter, Ned, MJ, and Aunt May; then Aunt May takes a picture of Mr. Wade and Ellie; and then Mr. Wade takes a selfie of all of them together. The trick or treating doesn’t start officially until 5, but they start walking now and get there around 4:30. 

“Hey kids. May. Wade,” Mr. Stark says. He’s dressed as Alvin the chipmunk. “The rest of my trio is coming, and no we will not sing.” He gestures behind him to where Mr. Rhodey, dressed as Simon, is wheeling his wheelchair and Dr. Banner, dressed as Theodore, is walking beside him. They’re all wearing turtleneck sweater dresses, true to the classic cartoons. Peter and them all wave and there’s a chorus of “hi”s. 

Mr. Clint and Lucky come next, dressed as Shaggy and Scooby, and go over to Mr. Wade. They’re really good friends. Mr. Rogers and Mr. Wilson come after, dressed as Mr. Incredible and FroZone. The last people to come are Ms. Romanov, Mr. Thor, and Mr. Barnes, and they’re dressed as the Powerpuff Girls, Ms. Romanov as Blossom, Mr. Thor as Bubbles, and Mr. Barnes as Buttercup. They’ve got on red, blue, and green dresses respectively, with a big black sash tied around the waist area. Mr. Thor has even got those double ball hair ties, and Ms. Romanov has, of course, got a giant bow in her hair. 

Everyone seems in good spirits. The grownups drop them off at the informally dubbed Kidz Korner and go somewhere else. The Kidz Korner is all decorated by now, and it looks amazing. He’s not surprised at all, knowing the people that this area’s home to. Amari, since she’s one of the oldest, is dressed as Woody, and her partner Jai is dressed as Bo Peep. Fredrik Kaylee is dressed as Rex, and Kalyani as Hamm. There’s a lot of aliens and green army men, and they all look so good. Wanda and Pietro are hanging around tonight, dressed as Violet and Dash. The Ex Con team are Ghostbusters for today. They come by and drop off Cassie, who’s Izzy from Jake and the Neverland Pirates, and Ava, who’s Danny Phantom. 

“Nice costume,” MJ says to Ava.

“Thanks,” she replies, smiling. 

They all hang out, the kids playing some game that involves just a lot of running. Aunt May and Mr. Wade come at 4:55 so that they can pass out the goodies and everyone else can go trick or treating. They tell everyone to go to the lobby so that they can get their treasure maps and trick or treat bags, and the younger kids eagerly obey. He and the rest of the older kids follow behind at a calmer pace. 

“Velcome! Happy Halloveen,” Mr. Happy says ominously, dressed as a vampire. He passes out the treasure maps and Ms. Potts, dressed as Fiona from Shrek, passes out reusable trick or treat bags with cute Halloween drawings on them. All of the kids who frequent Kidz Korner are here, along with their siblings. There’s also some kids that Peter has never seen, because Mr. Stark opened it up to the public. The kids start heading off once they get their stuff. 

He, Ned, MJ, and Ellie stick together. Ellie’s “oxygen pack” was actually a backpack, so she uses that as her candy bag. They decide to go to the highest level open to the public first, starting to the left. There are a lot more desk jobs than he’d realised, and each area has decorated according to a theme. 

There’s a graveyard, with ghosts and plastic skeletons sitting at the computers, and an open area with foam gravestones. They’re fun, with stuff like “Here lies student debt”, “Here lies the patriarchy”, and “RIP my mundane life” (likely an ode to the action that comes with working in the same tower as the Avengers). There’s a Pac-Man area, with a little path taped to the ground. He of course follows that to the end. The next area is a Mario themed one, including some mystery boxes hanging from the ceiling. Most places have a station with two people passing out candy. The ones that don’t have a bowl of candy on a desk somewhere. Each one has a stamp for your map, whether a person does it or it’s left on the desk for you to do yourself. They’re little spooky ones too, with ghosts and jack o’ lanterns and the like. The four of them all stamp their hands with the ones they find cute. 

Peter finds the labs to be the coolest ones, because of their usage of the sliding doors. The first one has a sign with 9¾ at the top. The doors are plastered with a brick patterned paper, and he watches in awe at the sheer genius as they slide open. Inside, they’ve got a giant cardboard Hogwarts Express, and the windows are even taped with pictures of scenic views. They sit at the benches that have been put there, and then go through and proceed to the rest of the room. There’s “moving pictures”, floating candles, and, off to one side, a mini Quidditch pitch. The stamp at that station is a snowy owl. 

The next lab has a grey paper with a design like in Star Wars. He and Ned glance at each other before heading in. They’re all immediately met with the beginning of the Imperial March. The lighting in here is darker, but for the strips of light on the walls. There’s occasional fake doors lining the walkway. Stormtroopers mill about, and at the center of the far end of the room is Darth Vader and a stormtrooper at this lab’s station.

Another lab is a traditional “mad scientist” lab. There’s brightly coloured potions in various vials, fog machines in the corner, an operating table, and jars with silly things in them, like fake eyes. One of the scientists manning the station has hair that stands up, like they’ve been electrocuted, and the other has slicked back hair. Everyone in here is wearing a lab coat and goggles; it’s honestly probably just their normal uniform. 

They break for dinner at 7:30. The cafeteria’s decorated as well, with jack o’ lantern centerpieces, more floating candles, spider and bat decals, and streamers and garlands. Tonight’s food has themed names, and Peter opts for the “ghouled cheese” and “blood puree” (tomato soup). They find Ava and Cassie at a table and sit with them, talking about the places they’ve been to so far. After they finish their meal, they eat a few pieces of candy and go back to their treasure hunt.

When they complete their treasure hunt and get all the stamps, they head back to the lobby. They show their maps to Mr. Happy and Ms. Potts, and Ms. Potts puts a bin on the table. There’s small stuffed animals inside, and they each get to pick one. Peter can’t help but choose a black spider with a toothy (fang-y?) grin. Once they’re done with that, they head back to Kidz Korner. Ellie had started to slow down, but she goes with renewed energy. When they get there, she runs to Mr. Wade.

“Hey Ellie Belly! D’you have fun?”

“Yeah! So much! Did _you_ have fun Daddy?”

“Oh yeah we had a lot of fun too, me and May-May.” Mr. Wade looks back at Aunt May, who smiles. Peter collapses in a beanbag and Ned does the same next to him. MJ sits with a little more grace.

“This is so much more fun than regular trick or treating,” Peter enthuses.

“Yeah I love all the themes!” Ned says. “The Death Star was _so cool_. Too bad we didn’t decide to do Luke and Han Solo this year, or Chewie and Han Solo. Coulda taken pictures there.”

“Aw dang, you’re right. We made a good Phineas and Ferb though!” Ned nods. 

“I hope they do this again next year!”

**Author's Note:**

> hmm lotsa name drop charas AGAIN lol i just wanted them to be present :') also lotsa describing costumes, at least at Aunt May's place before they leave. lotsa repetitive sentences but they're all dressed up !!! wht else can i do !!! speaking of, i'll put a list of costumes at the end of these notes, just in case. also Disneybounding is when you dress like a chara's colour scheme, but don't wear their exact clothes. ppl created this bc adults can't dress exactly like charas when they go to Disney, so no creeps are near the kids. also FUCK gender roles n expectations!! these men will happily wear dresses to Stay True to the costumes n no one makes fun of them bc it’s fun n normal n cool! 
> 
> my dad's work would do this !!! they would have a trick or treating event for kids of employees, and each area wld decorate according to a theme! i just wanted to bring some of tht fun digitally to y'all. it rly is fun, altho they don't actually hv a reward for going to all the areas, besides the candy u already get. they also don't serve dinner, bc it's open for a shorter amt of time. i imagine this is open as late as ppl need, for those who can't come earlier. 
> 
> How was your Halloween?? I didn't end up dressing up, but I did wear my Nightmare Before Christmas jacket and dress. In the evening, we watched Halloweentown; It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown; and some Garfield Halloween movie. The kids (my brother and nieces) wanted to watch Halloweentown II but tbh. it was So Cringe for me Straight People(TM) are so. weird. alloromantic ppl are so. weird. LMAO she was like hey dude who literally JUST moved into the neighbourhood tonite that i've known for 10 mins come to my grandma's room, our magic room tht no one's evr allowed to go in !!! wtf ,,,,, ok then
> 
> Costumes!!  
> Phineas and Ferb  
> Peter - Phineas  
> Ned - Ferb  
> MJ - Candace  
> Aunt May - Lindana
> 
> Alvin and the Chipmunks  
> Tony - Alvin  
> Rhodey - Simon  
> Bruce - Theodore
> 
> Incredibles  
> Steve - Mr. Incredible  
> Sam - FroZone  
> Wanda (Maximoff) - Violet  
> Pietro (Maximoff) - Dash
> 
> Powerpuff Girls  
> Nat - Blossom  
> Thor - Bubbles  
> Bucky - Buttercup
> 
> Scooby Doo  
> Clint - Shaggy  
> Lucky (Clint's dog) - Scooby
> 
> Toy Story (all OCs)  
> Amari (she/her) - Woody  
> Jai (they/them) - Bo Peep  
> Fredrik Kaylee (they/them) - Rex  
> Kalyani (she/her) - Hamm
> 
> misc.  
> Ellie - astronaut  
> Wade - rocket  
> Ex Con team (from Ant Man and the Wasp) - Ghostbusters  
> Cassie - Izzy from Jake and the Neverland Pirates  
> Ava - Danny Phantom  
> Happy - vampire  
> Pepper - Fiona from Shrek


End file.
